PD Te Amo
by Shinrine Shuichi Elric
Summary: -...Algunas veces quedan cosas aun por decir...- UA Yaoi KaiXTakao y otras parejas... Homofobicos alejense!...
1. ¿Aceptación?

P. D. Te Amo

Advertencias: UA (Universo Alterno), un poco de OCC en Kai y Takao, Yaoi (Relación Hombre/Hombre), Lemmon (en futuros capítulos), NC-17 (quizás), leve mención de Mpreg (siempre quise escribir algo de Mpreg ja ja!), basada en la película del mismo nombre.

Parejas: KaiXTakao / YuriyXTakao / ReiXMax (las parejas pueden variar conforme se vaya desarrollando la historia, la única que originalmente quedara es el KaiXTakao).

**Disclaimer: Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertencen, son del gran Aoki Takao, yo solo hago y deshago sin fines de lucro.**

"..._Se que estas aquí, aunque no distinga tus pasos y no vea el reflejo de la luz en tus ojos, se que en verdad estas aquí…"_

**P.D. TE AMO**

**By ShinRine Elric**

Japón…, en una noche que caía como cualquier otra una joven pareja llega después de una cena a su apartamento, la inmensa oscuridad cubría toda la ciudad haciendo mas reducida la vista de muchos transeúntes pero para ellos era típico que la luz mercurial alumbrara poco ya que conocían muy bien el lugar donde estaba su morada…

-¡No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso a mi madre, ¿en qué estabas pensado?!- un chico de cabello azul continuaba la "dulce" conversación que había mantenido con su cónyuge desde que salieron de aquella cena en casa de su madre…

- ¿Y dime si no es verdad?, no le estaba mintiendo, Takao, además yo no vi que objetaras algo en contra de lo que le dije a tu madre, solo vi tu cara de molestia!!…- un joven y elegante muchacho de ojos carmín era pareja del otro muchacho que respondía al nombre de Takao un chico de mediana estatura dueño de una piel morena, ojos y cabellera color azul tormenta.

Si bien llevaban más de 5 años casados en un feliz matrimonio, era de esperarse que después de tantos años no llevaran alguna que otra acalorada discusión tornándose en una impetuosa pelea y más cuando se trataba acerca de temas como la familia del peli-azul.

- No me ayudes tanto, Kai!, y es que la verdad no se como se te ocurre decirle a alguien como mi madre que es tan estricta eso de que yo no estoy listo para tener familia, ¿de donde diablos sacas que soy yo quien no quiere tener un bebé?, estoy de acuerdo que quizás hoy en día sea algo sorprendente que existan los hombres fértiles como yo y que cueste trabajo entenderlo pero no le tengo miedo a la sociedad ¿sabes?...- exclamo el chico oji-azul encarando al chico bicolor de nombre Kai Hiwatari, este era más alto que Takao y si bien su descripción podría basarse en un chico alto, con cabellera grisácea y negra, siendo sus ojos y su piel su mejor atractivo ya que los primeros eran de color carmín un color muy raro para el ser humano y su piel contrarrestaba siendo de un color níveo puro, como alguna vez le había dicho Takao a su madre "un ángel se cruzo en mi camino, se detuvo y jamás de fue de mi lado…"

El matrimonio de Kai y Takao era bueno solo que la madre de Takao desde un principio no había visto con buenos ojos al ojicarmin y por consecuencia tomaba mucho en cuenta las decisiones que tomaban en pareja y aun cuando el mismo Takao muchas veces iba en contra de los deseos de su madre por apoyar a Kai el bicolor no era de mucha ayuda con sus comentarios.

-Entonces dime ¿Por qué aun no te has embarazado?, ¿Por qué aun continuamos "cuidándonos"' pero más aun dime si es mentira ¿qué siempre estas muy cansado como para hacer el amor o tener un leve "calentón" cuando llegas de trabajar?- exclamo con fuerza ya casi convertido en grito el oji-carmín, Kai exactamente no era alguien con prudencia y siempre iba directo al punto.

-No empieces con eso porque saldrás perdiendo, sabes que no esta en mi y que estas cosas solo se dan, además no veo que hagas mucho por cambiar las cosas y la verdad hay veces que estoy cerca de decirle a mi familia que me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo- inclusive el chico más paciente del mundo como el chico Kinomiya -ahora convertido en el Sr. de Hiwatari- era muy duro en sus palabras y en muchos de los casos demasiado hiriente con estas…

-Sabes algo, quizás sea mejor que le digas eso a tu madre, quizás se alegre por ti… ah! Y otra cosa, yo nunca me arrepentiré de haberme casado contigo aun cuando las cosas sean malas o buenas…- dijo el bicolor con un tono de tristeza y con la cabeza baja antes de retirarse del apartamento donde habían ingresado ya minutos atrás…

Takao solo vio con nostalgia como la puerta se cerraba, no solía discutir de esa manera con su esposo, el sabía que lo amaba con toda su alma y que esos comentarios casi siempre sacaban de sus casillas al bicolor pero el chico japonés no sabía cual era el hecho que lo hacía enojar más: ¿el que su madre lo presionara con tener familia? O el hecho de ¿que Kai también quería una familia?, mientras pensaba en esas dos incógnitas, Takao se fue a la habitación que compartían él y su esposo en esa pequeña vivienda.

_-¿Cómo me piden tener familia?, miren este apartamento, un niño no puede vivir aquí ya que si muy difícilmente podemos mantenerlo Kai y yo, ¿Cómo piensa mamá que podré con un bebé aquí?, no es que no quiera tenerlo pero…-_ mientras se recostaba en su tan confortable cama el chico peli azul pensaba en todo lo que conllevaba a tener un pequeño (a) en la casa, no era solo el hecho de que el temía por su salud siendo hombre si no que era el hecho de poder pagar la manutención del bebé, esperaba con ansias el poder formar una familia eso era un hecho, deseaba ver si el pequeño (a) ángel heredaría sus rasgos o los de su hermoso marido, quería verlo crecer, jugar y reír con él y ¿porque no? Tener más hijos para que le hicieran compañía siendo así una gran y hermosa familia, pero tenia siempre que regresar a la realidad y ver las cosas como eran, no tenían el dinero, ni el tiempo ni el espacio para tener niños en ese momento… -_No, no debo de pensar así, en peores situaciones estuvimos o en peores estaremos de no hacer esto a tiempo… no quiero separarme de Kai por algo que yo también quiero.. ¿y qué si hay muchos gastos? Acaso el niño no los merece… acaso mi hijo (a) no seria el niño (a) más feliz del mundo aun con pocas cosas o una casa pequeña, siempre hemos salido de tantas cosas no quiero que esta sea un obstáculo en nuestro futuro feliz...-_ el chico de cabellera azulina sonrío, todas las dudas que tenía eran típicas de alguien "primerizo" en tener familia, siempre iba existir el "pero" sin embargo ese "pero" desaparecería bajo el gran amor que se tenían el y Kai, así que pensando esto salio de la cama como "alma que lleva el diablo" se dispuso a salir rumbo a la salida de su morada en busca de donde podría estar su impaciente esposo más al salir de la habitación aun tratando de buscar su chaqueta cual fue su sorpresa al ver a su flamante esposo parado en la puerta quitándose su gabardina y colgándola en el perchero teniendo cuidado de no maltratar el gran ramo de rosas que llevaba consigo y tratando de que la botella de champagne no cayera al suelo, Kai Hiwatari sabia que el también habia cometido un error…

-Takao… yo… este…- aun después de tantos años para el chico Kinomiya era increible ver a Kai tartamudeando para disculparse, una simple palabra era mucho para el Sr. Hiwatari y casi nunca terminaba de articular su "larga" disculpa…

-Takao… yo… te...- la disculpa del bicolor nunca llego ya que Takao se lanzo a sus brazos… lo amaba y nada ni nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión en ese momento había olvidado todo y solo se lanzo en busca del calor de quien amaba, lo único que quería sentir era esa sensación de protección y amor que solo el bicolor le brindaba y la dudas en ese abrazo se disiparon, todo empezaba a borrarse para ellos…

-Kai… no hables, solo… ámame como yo lo hago… por siempre y para siempre…- susurro el peliazul colocando su cabeza en el pecho de su marido, le encantaba aspirar el aroma de su perfume, menta fresca con un toque canelado, nunca olvidaría ese olor ya que desde que lo conoció y aspiro su aroma sabría que se quedaría impregnado de el por el resto de la eternidad…

Por su parte el bicolor estaba sorprendido por la reacción de Takao, no por el hecho de que este fuera efusivo y meloso en ciertos aspectos si que era el hecho de las palabras que Takao había susurrado, Kai solo lo miro calidamente cuando el chico menor levanto la cara de su pecho, lo había dejado algo anonadado y había provocado que este soltara un poco el ramo que y la botella que traia consigo solo para corresponder el abrazo pero el chico bicolor se dijo así mismo –_Al demonio con las rosas y la botella-_ y en un ataque de euforia después del choque de miradas soltó ambas cosas solo para sostener con todas sus fuerzas al pequeño moreno ojiazul, el también lo amaba con todas su fuerzas, no solía y más bien no quería herirlo, jamás se perdonaría ser la causa del llanto de su amado, el era su mayor y más preciado tesoro y se torturaría toda la vida si llegara a perderlo.

Así mientras el abrazo duraba para ellos miles de horas, el bicolor tomo la barbilla del menor y acerco aun más su mirada, rojo y azul quedaron en la misma dirección siendo los ojos la clave morse en la que se convertían las palabras mudas que trataban de salir de los inmovibles labios de ambos, dicen que si las miradas mataran ya habría muchos asesinatos pero en este caso el dicho diría que si las miradas amaran habría un mejor mundo para todos, así el bicolor no tardo ni un segundo más y planto un delicioso beso en los labios del oji azul deleitándolo con sus labios, para ambos la saliva era elixir que trasmitía mil y un emociones en un solo segundo, el roce más intenso de esos dos músculos faciales era cada vez más profundo y excitante por lo que el oji azul solo atino a pasar su manos que se hallaban escondidas en el pecho del mayor hacia el cuello de este rodeándolo para así poder profundizar más y más ese apasionado beso que muchas noches y días le había faltado, degustando una y otra vez sus lenguas y sus cavidades el aire poco a poco fue menos y por consecuencia tuvieron que separarse aunque no tardaron en exhalar en inhalar y así retomar la faena que tanto gusto les había proporcionado…

Poco a poco el tono de esa escena iba subiendo y entre el calor de esa morada la pareja de enamorados iba dando tumbos hacia lo que sabían era el lecho de ambos, y aunque torpe e impulsivamente iban sacando su ropa una a una había momentos en los que su mirada hablaba por ellos, los ojos intensos de ambos decían "te amo, mil y un veces te amo", pero al momento de que el bicolor recostó al pequeño moreno en la cama este recobro un poco su sentido del habla…

-Kai, perdóname… te amo, dios sabe que te adoro con todo mi corazón y que siento en el fondo de mi alma que muchas veces las dudas me carcoman y por eso siempre tengamos discusiones como la de hoy pero… quiero que sepas que todo eso ha quedado atrás y que… que estoy listo…- el menor había disipado sus dudas y le había dejado en claro eso a su amado Hiwatari…

-Mi pequeño "dragón"- dijo Kai mientras seguía dándole pequeños besos al moreno - ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces con tus palabras y quiero que recuerdes lo que te dije, en lo bueno y en lo malo te amare por siempre y para siempre…!- al terminar la frase el pequeño moreno solo sonrío de la manera que más amaba el chico de piel nívea, esa sonrisa le hacia saber que ambos podrían superar todo y que quizás esa noche su amor traería algo más que sensaciones y sentimientos…

"…_Por mas pesado que sea continuar y respirar este aire… mi fuerza es tu eterno amor…"  
__**((KaiXTakao/P.D. Ai Shiteru))**_

Triste y doloroso es el destino, difícil e incierto también lo es pero la realidad es que siempre es él el que marca el sendero de los seres humanos…

-_Estamos hoy reunidos para dar el ultimo adiós a uno de nuestros hermanos, triste es verlo partir pero debemos recordar que ya esta en el paraíso y es el quien ya esta feliz, debemos recordarlo también como el ser que siempre fue, un gran amigo, compañero, hijo, hermano y esposo, quizás el ya no este físicamente pero se que en todos nosotros habrá algo de el que durara lo que aun nos queda de vida ya que al final nos reuniremos con él, estos solo nos dice que el se adelanto a algo que dios ya tiene previsto para todos nosotros…-_ el fúnebre entierro continuaba y en ese día no solo el llanto era lo que mojaba el frío césped de aquel vago y oscuro cementerio, una lluvia aligera azotaba la región y era como si el cielo llorara la perdida de uno de sus más queridos hijos.

_-¿Y ahora dime como seguiré?, ¿Qué hare sin ti a mi lado?, quiero que me lo digas, quiero verte salir de esa asqueroso ataúd y que me digas la respuesta de estas dudas que atosigan mi mente, quiero que me lo digas… nos prometimos que estaríamos juntos, ambos lo dijimos, ¿acaso te mentí o fuiste tu el que me mintió?, mis lagrimas salen una por una, unas veces mas rápido y otras no tanto ni siquiera yo sabia lo tanto que podía llorar, en ninguna de nuestra peleas mis ojos habrían llorado de esa manera, mis ojos están rojos e hinchados pero aun así el agua que se confunde con la lluvia no deja de salir de ellos… y aun así mi razón sabe que estas aquí… porque yo así aun lo quiero…-_ Los pensamientos de aquel joven que ahora quedaba viudo fueron distantes y su mente ya no lograba captar nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Nadie en esa inmensa tristeza había notado que alguien más estaba en ese sepelio, alguien que no pertenecía más este mundo se encontraba ajeno a esa reunión y solo posaba su mirada en aquel joven y de cómo en sus ojos ya no había nada más que lagrimas.

"_No decimos "adios" si no un "hasta luego", pronto nos veremos a tu lado...descanse en paz…nuestro querido hermano…"_

"…_Y hoy el amor no murió… solo se transformo en algo indescriptible y eterno…"  
__**((KaiXTakao/P.D. **__**Je t'aime))**_

El tiempo no se detiene y no es piadoso ante nadie por eso es más difícil verlo correr y atenerse a las circunstancias de este, junto al destino son -muchas veces- de las cosas más crueles que existe.

-¿Crees que ya se haya repuesto un poco?, llevábamos más de un mes sin verlo después del funeral y el entierro- decía un chico de cabellera oscura mientras subía con un enorme pastel en sus manos, iba acompañado de un chico más bajo que el cual a su vez llevaba un gran arreglo de globos los cuales en su inscripción llevaban por leyenda un "Feliz Cumpleaños o un Happy Birthday"…

-Yo espero que si se haya recuperado, no espero que del todo pero si al menos un poco, supe gracias a la Sra. Tsukiyo, la casera, que no ha querido salir y que si sale es solo para ir por algo de comida pero casi siempre pide a domicilio y dudo mucho que sea todos los días, en verdad me preocupa su salud…- exclamo el chico que iba junto al pelinegro, este era rubio un poco de menor estatura a la del susodicho, tenia unos grandes y expresivos ojos los cuales en ese entonces denotaban no felicidad ni tristeza era más bien un sentimiento de lastima y preocupación.

-Bueno, hoy es su cumpleaños y lo que menos podemos hacer es tratar de ayudarlo, vamos ya hemos llegado- decía el mayor, mientras tomaba una llave que se encontraba debajo del tapete, ellos eran los mejores amigos de la pareja que hasta hace un mes compartía esa morada, preocupados y algo sigilosos entraron a la vivienda, sabían que el chico viudo no querría verlos y se haría el occiso solo para hacerlos regresar por donde habían llegado pero ellos como buenos y mejores amigos no lo dejarían aun por más que este se los pidiera.

Al pasar se dieron cuenta de que todo estaba hecho un completo desorden, la sala, el comedor, la cocina… todo era un asco y se notaba que no se había hecho limpieza en mucho tiempo justo el tiempo desde que ya no eran dos en ese hogar, pasaron de largo hasta dar con la habitación la cual encontraron con la puerta semiabierta, el chico de cabellera oscura y larga poso su mirada en la abertura que había entre la pared y la puerta dejando atrás al rubio quien se dedicaba a echar una que otra mirada al espantoso aspecto de ese lugar.

-Vaya, esto si que es un desorden completo, no es así como esperaba que estuviera, al menos el hacer limpieza lo podría haber distraído un poco… ¿no crees, Rei?... ¿Rei?- el chico de cabellos rubios miraba con incógnita al chico de cabellos oscuros que respondía al nombre de Rei Kon, quien postraba su mirada en aquel muchacho que se hallaba acostado en la inmensa cama que aun desordenada y fuera de lugar era su mejor escondite en aquel frío y solo apartamento.

_**-Sé que estás aquí,  
**_

_**mi sol y mi luciérnaga del mes de abril  
**_

_**mi día que en verano dura más,  
**_

_**cuánto amor me das-**_

El chico de grande ojos expresivos color azul giro su vista y uniéndola a la de Rei lograron divisar al chico que tanto andaban buscando en ese deplorable lugar, se sintieron muy tristes al ver que este se hallaba con la mirada distante y levemente escucharon el canto ahogado que este daba con esa canción que bien sabían era una de las favoritas de su amado.

_**Sé que estás aquí  
**_

_**El aire que respiro  
**_

_**Mi entrar, mi salir  
**_

_**Sé que estás aquí,  
**_

_**mi oxigeno, mi ayer, mi porvenir,  
**_

_**Y aun más.  
**_

El chico que estaba semi-recostado en la cama despertó un poco de su shock, aun y cuando creían que estaba disperso en su mente este sabia perfectamente lo pasaba a su alrededor y no le sorprendió en nada ver a aquellas dos personas paradas fuera de la habitación, es más, pensaba que ya se habían tardado mucho en llegar porque los había detectado desde que escucho la puerta abrirse…

-Ah! Rei, Max, ¿a qué debo el milagro de la visita?, espero que no les moleste la no grata bienvenida pero en verdad no esperaba a nadie y ustedes saben… no quiero ser grosero…- el muchacho giro su vista y las poso en ambos chicos, Max era el dueño de las orbes azulinas y cabellos rubios, era quien quizás podía más comprender al muchacho de esa cama ya que alguna vez sufrió algo parecido pero no de la manera en la que lo había hecho aquel chico, siempre se diría así mismo que no iba tomar como ejemplo la muerte de un familiar a la del ser que más amas.

Rei sonrío al ver que aunque sea su amigo se dignaba a verlos y aunque no fuera de los más grato sus palabras no iba dejar que esto lo venciera en su misión de sacarlo adelante.

-Vamos, sal de esa cama que es tu cumpleaños, estoy seguro que ni lo recordabas pero déjame decirte que como somos tus amigos lo celebraremos juntos… como en los viejos tiempos cuando estábamos en la Universidad…- el pelinegro paso de largo a las palabras del moreno dichas con anterioridad y le hizo una seña al rubio de que apartara algunas de las tantas cosas que había en la mesa del comedor y pusiera el arreglo de globos ahí mientras que el pastel que el sostenía era depositado en la barra de la cocina, lo hizo de la manera más rápida que pudo y regreso a la habitación para jalar al chico y sacarlo de un solo movimiento de la cama, este no se resistió, simplemente se dejo llevar por su amigo.

Después de una larga charla amena y alejada de todo lo que tuviera que ver con el tema del fallecido, el chico del cumpleaños soplo las velas de su pastel sin animo alguno y no hizo mas que mirar como estas se apagaban, su mirada fue tan profunda que sintió que las flamas de aquellas velas se apagaban en cámara lenta, no puedo dejar de pensar en todos esos cumpleaños que pasaba a lado de él y por un momento las lagrimas amenazaron con salir a la luz pero después se dijo así mismo –_se que él no querría verme llorar-_ y con esto amedrento todo indicio de llanto.

Max recordó que la casera le había entregado la correspondencia que tenia acumulada la joven pareja y que esta no había sido abierta por lo que se la entrego al chico que degustaba con algo de amargo sabor su pastel, el muchacho no tardo en ver que la mayoría de las cartas eran de cobradores o de promociones ya vencidas, todas las tiro excepto una que le llamo la atención… no tenia remitente ni sellos postales, el sobre era simple y sin ningún tipo de ornamento pero lo que más hizo que su mirada se volviera atónita en un segundo fue la leyenda que el sencillo sobre llevaba en su contraportada…

_**-Para mi amor…-**_

Era su letra, él lo sabia, era la letra de su amado y por un instante desecho la idea de abrirlo pensando que era una cruel broma de sus amigos o vecinos pero al ver que tanto Rei como Max estaban igual de atónitos que el se decidió a abrirla…

_**Hola, mi amor…**_

_**Se que no es la mejor manera de iniciar un carta o un saludo pero sabes que no soy muy bueno iniciando este tipo de mensajes, sabes que de por si en mi manera de ser no había mucho que pudiera expresar con palabras… vaya! ¿Pero qué estoy escribiendo?, lo sabes muy bien, me conoces a la perfección… Ehh! Se que te reiste por eso, me imagino tu cara moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación y pensando "Si, siempre fuiste de pocas palabras y más actos" pero quiero que sepas que con esto me di cuenta de que si puedo expresar mis sentimientos de otra manera, nunca es tarde para aprender ¿cierto?**_

_**Antes que nada te debo una disculpa y un perdón con grandes palabras mayúsculas, te he dejado solo y con una enorme carga, siento mucho el haberte dejado en este mundo sin antes decirte lo mucho que te amaba, bueno en verdad si te lo dije pero jamás piensas que será el ultimo día que lo dirás o el ultimo día en que veras los ojos que tanto amas, maldito destino una y otra vez lo maldeciré… ok! Esta bien no debo maldecir siempre me lo has dicho y hasta un vez prohibiste que lo dijera en la casa y enfrente de los que conocemos pero debes admitir que en esta ocasión tengo motivos…**_

_**Ahh!!… como cambiaste mi vida ¿sabes?... me hiciste ser feliz y sonreír de una manera en la que nunca había hecho, me sentía tan vivo cada vez que lo hacia que después de un tiempo me mentalicé que no era tan malo y estupido como yo pensaba y se volvió tan cotidiano que creo que hasta daba miedo ja ja!!… **_

_**Debo de imaginar que Rei y Max estan contigo, diles que quiten esa cara de horror ya que ellos también me vieron sonreír de vez en cuando, y diles que les doy las gracias porque se que están cuidando de ti aun cuando tu no lo deseas… son unos verdaderos amigos…**_

_**Mi querido amor, debes estar sufriendo enormemente pero te digo una cosa… no tienes porque, me diste lo más preciado que se le puede entregar a un ser humano… me hiciste sentir la calidez, el sentir, la pasión, el todo que solo se le da a quienes en verdad amamos… hiciste mucho mas de lo que imagines aun cuando pienses lo contrario… sobre todo lo que más hiciste fue AMARME, eso no es nada fácil y lo sabes ¿cierto?...**_

_**Mi pequeño "dragón" no debes llorar, a tu lado fui la persona más feliz del mundo, sea lo que sea la felicidad estoy seguro de que yo la sentí en cada beso, caricia, roce, sensación que despedías por cada poro de la piel… tu siempre me dijiste que por algo pasan las cosas y tienes razón, no culpes al destino no seas como yo que de todo lo culpaba ja ja!... solo hay que aceptarlo, no es fácil pero hay que hacerlo… tu mismo una vez me lo dijiste "no hay otra manera de sobrevivir que aprender a seguir adelante ante las adversidades"… no te quiero ver decaído mi hermoso ser, eres demasiado para estar aislado de todo, tu sonrisa y tu carisma son dos cosas contagiosas que es muy injusto que solo yo las haya disfrutado, regala al mundo todo lo que Kinomiya Takao puede dar y no vivas bajo el recuerdo de lo que Hiwatari Kai te brindo… vive por lo que en verdad quisimos… ahh!... me gustaría conformarme con que quizás me hagas caso pero te conozco demasiado bien como para adivinar que no lo harás así que déjame decirte que te ayudare…**_

_**A partir de hoy recibirás mas cartas, no sabrás cuando lleguen pero lo harán, ahí habrá lugares y cosas que quiero que hagas, así además de obligarte a salir de esa pocilga a la que llamas hogar (recuerda! Te conozco muy bien) te harán ver que afuera hay algo más que te espera… eso tu me lo enseñaste así que yo solo te abriré las ventanas que tienes pegadas en estos momentos a los ojos…**_

_**No lo olvides, has lo que dicen las cartas o mi fantasma te perseguirá por siempre y se de antemano que no te gustan los cuentos de horror…**_

_**Se despide de momento… tu amado Kai…**_

_**Matta ashita ne!!...**_

_**P.D. Adivina ¿qué?... te amo…**_

-Kai…- las palabras murieron en la boca de Takao Kinomiya de Hiwatari después de esa carta… y aun en su mar de lagrimas deseaba saber que era lo que Kai le tenia destinado en esas hojas llenadas con su puño y letra…

"…_En el frío, en las partículas de mi amor por ti…sé que estás aquí…"  
__**((KaiXTakao/P.D. **__**Ich liebe dich**__**))**_

**Canción intermedia: -Se que estas aquí- interprete: Ricardo Montaner.**

**Ai Shiteru, Jet aime, Ich liebe Dich: "Te Amo" en Japonés, Frances y Alemán.**

**Matta Ashita ne: "Hasta Luego" en Japonés.**

**Si tienen alguna duda en las palabras no duden en decirme ya que muchas veces cambia el significado aunque sea en el mismo idioma.**

**N/A: **Ah!! Ya quería escribir esta historia pero nomas no se me acomodaban las neuronas, no sabia que pareja elegir y es que estaba entre Kai y Takao o Sasuke y Naruto pero luego recordé lo que una vez me dijo la pequeña Takaita Hiwatari de que ya había muchos fics de Sasuke y Naruto y pense "bueno eso es cierto" y decidí que Kai y Takao fueran los meros buenos para esta historia (hare esta mismo fic pero con diferentes parejas de anime y adaptandolo a los mismos) que esta basada en la película protagonizada por Hilary Swank (Boy´s Don´t Cry/Los muchachos no lloran) y Gerard Butler (300) y es que la verdad me encanto la trama quienes no la hayan visto se las recomiendo y les digo que solo esta medio basada porque no hare el fic idéntico a la movie ja ja!, sorry! Pero quiero meterle algo de cosecha propia…

Debo la continuación de "el amor es solo una palabra" pero sorry es que me atore con los anexos del romance entre Rei y Max pero prometo ya subir el capitulo… todo se me junta y es lo malo de trabajar y solo dedicarse a eso… esta peor que cuando estas estudiando ja ja!... ah!! Y por fin se me hizo escribir algo de Mpreg… TwT Im so happy…

**Este fic se lo dedico a todas las fans del Yaoi… sepan que conquistaremos el mundo muajaja… Viva el KaiXTaka!!**

**See ya! In the next chapter…**


	2. ¿Libertad?

P

P.D. Te amo

By ShinRine Elric

Advertencias: UA (Universo Alterno), un poco de OCC en Kai y Takao, Yaoi (Relación Hombre/Hombre), Lemmon (en futuros capítulos), NC-17 (quizás), Mpreg (siempre quise escribir algo de Mpreg ja ja!), basada en la película del mismo nombre.

Parejas: KaiXTakao / YuriyXTakao / ReiXMax (las parejas pueden variar conforme se vaya desarrollando la historia, la única que originalmente quedara es el KaiXTakao).

**Disclaimer: Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran Aoki Takao, yo solo hago y deshago sin fines de lucro.**

_Capitulo II: ¿Libertad?_

"_Cuando quise descubrir la verdad de tu amor…__ tu alma ya no me acompañaba en la travesía que mi corazón intentaba…"_

Cuando queremos que el tiempo se detenga y pase lentamente, este siempre avanzara con el doble de velocidad, sin embargo en el momento en el que más nos embriaga la dolorosa tristeza el tiempo no es nuestro amigo y nos da el regalo de que cada segundo que pasa para nuestro ser son horas extensas en las cuales el sol, el cielo y las nubes no son más que un mero adorno de una vida sin metas y/o sueños que cumplir.

**XX XX**

El sol había ya salido varias horas atrás, era un día semi-nublado más no se esperaban lluvias ya que la temporada del año no se prestaba para eso; en un pequeño departamento la sombra de un chico de cabellos azulados comenzaba a distinguirse en uno de los ventanales, solía sentarse ahí después de recién levantarse.

Sin más ni menos arreglo, el chico solía ver por aquella ventana, sus recuerdos eran mas que un simple "flash back" en su mente ya que lo acompañaban como si de prendas pegadas se tratasen y por consiguiente esa ventana era su puerta por unos instantes al olvido ya que al menos el cielo era un punto blanco, gris o negro –dependiendo de cómo el clima lo quisiese- en el cual podía dejar volar sus pensamientos y olvidarse de que al menos el aun existía.

"_Lo que daría por sentir el roce de tus labios una vez más…"_

_**((KaiXTakao/P.D. Ik houd van jou))**_

_-Vamos, Takao, sonríe!!- exclama el oji carmín mientras sostenía en su mano derecha una cámara de video y filmaba._

_-Kai!, deja de filmar, es nuestra luna de miel y lo entiendo pero por favor no creo que nuestros hijos, padres y demás familia les guste verme en mi "estado recién salido de la cama"- decía un Takao apenado porque su "recién" esposo, Kai, lo sorprendió filmándolo mientras dormía y cuando este recién despertaba._

_-Ay! Vamos!, ¿cómo si ninguno de los tantos que mencionaste no te hubiera visto así?, además te ves tan sexy con tu carita y cabello todos desaliñados…- el oji carmín continuaba su hazaña de molestar al menor con tal de verlo hacer esa cara de enfado que ponía el moreno cada vez que Kai hacia un comentario._

_-Ja ja!! Callate, baka!!- grito el peli azul a tiempo que lanzaba una almohada y caía de lleno en la cara del bicolor, de esta manera la cámara casi resbala de sus manos más las astucia de Kai fue mayor y pudo detenerla entre estas, sin embargo esto causo que el chico volteara a ver a quien se encontraba en la cama con unos ojos picaros y dejando la cámara de lado se lanzo en ataque hacia el oji azul._

_-Ahora veras!!, no te filmare pero te advierto que veras de que manera te hago pagar el que casi me hagas perder una valiosísima cámara digital- le exclamo con fortaleza el mayor a Takao mientras se acercaba más y más a su cara._

_-Oh!, el Sr. Hiwatari se ha puesto serio, ja ja! y dime ¿Qué castigo me daras?- con una sonrisa batida con una pizca de lujuria el peli azul acaricio la cara de Kai mientras este solo lo veía con sus ojos color sangre…_

_-Tu castigo será… que mis ojos de tu memoria jamás se irán…- susurro Kai mientras lentamente depositaba un profundo, apasionado y húmedo beso en los labios de quien amaba…_

_-Mmmm… Kai…- _

"…_Y lo único que siento al posar mi mano sobre mis labios, es el estigma que dejaron los tuyos cuando te marchaste…"_

_**((KaiXTakao/P.D. **__**Dangsinul saranghee yo**__**))**_

-_**Kai, ¿porqué?... ¿porqué no me llevaste contigo?... todos estos recuerdos me hacen pedazos, tu ropa, tus zapatos, tu estudio, todo este departamento me recuerda a ti… y por más que intento no puedo voltear a ningún lado sin que tu figura este ahí… ja! Sabes que es irónico pero tu castigo se cumplió ya que… de mi mente tus ojos no puedo borrar, los cierro y lo primero que veo es ese color, el color de mis pesadillas las cuales se hicieron realidad… rojo y solamente rojo…-**_ los pensamientos de Takao cada día eran los mismos…

Había pasado ya una semana desde el cumpleaños de Takao y desde que recibió esa misteriosa carta que Kai le dejo, por algún extraño motivo el moreno no pensaba que fuera falsa ya que llego a conocer a su marido como si fuera la palma de su mano derecha y sabia que Kai muy en el fondo era capaz de hacer cosas fuera de su cotidiana naturaleza ya que era un hecho que en el exterior y con alguien más que no fuera el oji azul este se comportaba un tanto frío y distante pero cuando ellos llegaban a su hogar o se encontraban solos todo eso cambiaba y Kai se transformaba en alguien meloso, cariñoso y lleno de pasión.

"_A partir de hoy recibirás mas cartas, no sabrás cuando lleguen pero lo harán…"_

Sin embargo el moreno no se había emocionado con la noticia que Kai había dejado en su anterior carta, el creía que Kai lo había hecho de buena fe e intentando animarlo pero en aquellos instantes lo único que hacían era que e pobre muchacho derramara miles de lagrimas y se sintiera más miserable, por lo que intento no pensar que algún día llegarían más de estas cartas…

Aquellas palabras fueron la sentencia de Kai hacia el menor, ¿Cuáles eran las intenciones de chico Hiwatari con estas muestras de amor post-mortis hacia Takao?...

XX XX

La Sra. Kinomiya llego esa mañana a la casa de su hijo menor, era cierto que estaba preocupada por su pequeño desde que recibió las noticias de aquel "regalito" que este había recibido una semana atrás, más no era que estuviera molesta con su "yerno" si no que últimamente Takao solía estar mas distante con ella y esto la mortificaba de gran manera.

Yoshie Kinomiya tocó el timbre el cual marcaba el numero 102 de aquel conjunto de apartamentos, desde un principio agradeció al oji carmín por no llevarse a su país natal a su morenito ya que se hubiera muerto si este se encontrara solo en esos instantes tan lejos.

El sonido despertó a Takao se su eterno pensar y supo de inmediato que era ese sonido solo correspondía al timbre por lo que con hastía se levanto del sillón que estaba junto a la ventana y se dirigió a la puerta principal, con un paso tan lento que la persona del otro lado de esta comenzaba a desesperarse tocando una y otra vez el odioso timbre.

-Un momento!!, ya voy…- exclamo el moreno con tal de que dejasen de tocar ese maldito botón.

Con parsimonia el chico retiraba los seguros y abrió cauteloso solo para ver la cara de terror de su madre…

-TAKAO!!, hijo! ¿Por qué no me abrías?, estaba a punto de llamar a la policía, creía que habías cometido alguna barbaridad…- gritaba y exclamaba la Sra. Kinomiya quien no hacia más que abrazar a su hijo mientras soltaba mas de mil palabras en menos de un minuto.

-MAMÁ!! Te quieres calmar y soltarme, no pasa nada, estoy bien, es solo que estaba recostado en el sillón de la recamara y no escuche bien el timbre- mintió el chico para no ser cuestionado más por su preocupada madre… -_**de haber sabido que era ella, tardaba aun más en abrir-**_ pensaba el moreno…

Takao tranquilizo a su madre mientras esta seguía alegando sobre su preocupación y del porque de tantas cosas que al final de cuentas el moreno no entendió o más bien fue que desde el principio no puso la menor atención.

Dentro ya de la humilde casa Hiwatari, la madre del oji azul se dio cuenta que su hijo últimamente vivía en un estilo de "chiquero", sabia muy bien que su hijo estaba sufriendo mucho ya que la forma de ser de Takao en si era desordenada pero jamás al grado de poner la casa boca abajo por tanto tiempo, además de que la cara de demacración de su hijo le decía que era la peor de las tristezas por las que había pasado después del divorcio de ella con su padre -el cual después de pasados unos años falleció-, de aquellos momentos solo recuerda todo el año que el joven Kinomiya paso en decaimiento y como pocas veces sonreía… y pensar que todo eso cambio desde el momento en el que conoció al fallecido oji carmín…

-Te ofrezco algo, mamá- decía el moreno al ver a su madre acomodando un poco de los muebles para poder sentarse, ahora que lo veía bien su casa en esos instantes le recordaban a los "nidos de ratas" que hacían referencia a los escondites de los criminales en las películas, en definitiva en los próximos días tendría que hacer algo de limpieza.

-No!, gracias amor, mejor dime ¿cómo te has sentido?, Rei me contó acerca de lo que te regalaron en tu cumpleaños- decía la mujer mientras doblaba algo de la ropa regada que había en el piso.

Takao casi deja caer el vaso que estaba usando para tomar agua cuando escucho eso de su madre, sabia de antemano que Rei le entregaría cuentas de aquel día (no por algo era uno de sus mejores amigos) pero la rapidez y eficacia del chino dejaron al moreno anonadado…

-Ehh… pues he estado bien, la verdad si me cayó un poco de sorpresa la carta… pero no es nada que no pueda manejar, en serio…- exclamo el oji azul mientras continuaba dándole la espalda a su madre en busca de alguna galleta o algún alimento que pudiera llamarse desayuno.

Su madre sabia que mentía, no por algo las madres conocen a sus hijos y esto lo descubrió cuando vio aquel papel tirado, arrugado y abandonado, lo levanto poniendo atención a lo que decía y era de suponerse que esa era la famosa carta de Kai… estaba curiosamente arrugada pero no como si alguien lo hubiera hecho adrede si no que lo arrugado parecía como cuando el papel se moja y se seca después de unas horas, por lo que dedujo que su hijo había derramado muchas lagrimas al leerlo…

Takao seguía en su misión de encontrar algo que al menos en esos instantes llenara su estomago, en esos días había sentido mas hambre de la normal pero a la vez la sensación de vacío se quitaba cuando al comer recordaba todas las veces que Kai lo llamaba de cariño "godito" por lo que siempre comía menos de lo indicado, su madre se limito a seguir leyendo la carta, sentándose en aquel lugar en el sillón que acababa de limpiar…

_Mi pequeño "dragón" no debes llorar, a tu lado fui la persona más feliz del mundo, sea lo que sea la felicidad estoy seguro de que yo la sentí en cada beso, caricia, roce, sensación que despedías por cada poro de la piel… tu siempre me dijiste que por algo pasan las cosas y tienes razón…_

"_no hay otra manera de sobrevivir que aprender a seguir adelante ante las adversidades"…_

_P.D. Adivina ¿qué?... te amo…_

Yoshie no pudo evitar reprimir el gemido que estaba a punto de salir de su boca, ella se convirtió en una mujer de carácter duro a raíz del divorcio con su difunto ex esposo y padre de sus hijos pero en el fondo su lado maternal florecía con esa carta, el oji carmín nunca había sido su yerno consentido pero siempre respeto la manera que mimaba a su pequeño y se alegro de saber que lo amaba con fervor y pasión como la carta lo mostraba, por lo que reprimió las posibles lagrimas que se avecinaban en sus ojos y se levanto con rapidez, dejo todo de lado y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar por sorpresa aun Takao que con felicidad miraba el empaque de un "**ramen**" –caducado claro esta-… puso sus manos en los hombros de Takao y con fuerza y severidad lo hizo que se encaminara al cuarto…

-¿Mamá?, ¿pero qué?- trataba de cuadrar el peli azul mientras su madre lo empujaba sin decir mucho que se pudiera entender, tomo unas cuantas toallas del perchero que se hallaba en la habitación y lo metió de lleno al cuarto de baño, lanzándole las prendas a la cara…

-Vamos!, quiero verte bañado, vestido y arreglado en menos de una hora, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo y sin esperar la respuesta de un confundido Takao, cerro la puerta dejándolo con cara de "what?" mientras ella de disponía a hacer algo de limpieza para poder encontrarle algo de ropa decente al pobre de su hijo…

-_Kai… espero que sea lo que sea que intentes hacer, logres regresar ese brillo en los ojos de mi hijo…-_ pensó la madre de Takao…

"…_Amor… nace, crece y se desarrolla…sin embargo la gran diferencia es que no muere…"_

_**((KaiXTakao/P.D. **__**Ta gra agam ort**__**))**_

"_-¿Hola…?-" _susurraba la voz de un muchacho del otra lado del auricular…

"_Rei, pequeño, ¿eres tu?...- _contestaba del otro lado la voz de una mujer…

"_¿Sra. Kinomiya?, perdón, no le reconocí la voz, ¿esta todo bien?, ¿TAKAO?... ¿paso algo malo?"- _la voz del chino cambio de un semblante tranquilo a uno de preocupación…

"_No!, tranquilo Rei, no pasa nada malo, solo quería saber si estabas disponible para salir esta noche, llevare a Takao al bar al que solíamos ir todos juntos, aquel que esta cruzando el centro del ciudad… se que es muy apresurado pero…- _la Sra. Kinomiya sabia que el trabajo del chino era de mucha ocupación ya que trabaja en un centro de desarrollo de tecnología y su tiempo muchas veces estaba reducido, sin embargo no contaba con que el peli negro siempre pondría antes a sus amigos a sus trabajo…

"_-No se preocupe Sra. Kinomiya, ahí estaré a la hora que me diga, de hecho pediré el día para no verme apresurado…-_ _"_

"_-Gracias, Rei, aprecio mucho lo que haces por mi hijo, ¿Cómo a las 7:00pm, estará bien?-_

"_-No me de las gracias, Sra. Sabe que usted y su familia son como una para mi y si! A las 7:00pm esta bien y no se preocupe yo hare las reservaciones - _

_-Ok!, avisare a Max también, los veremos allá, por cierto ¿podrías reservar para siete?, tratare también de localizar a la loca prima de Hitoshi y Takao-_ comento con duda la Sra. Kinomiya…

_-Oh!, ira también Hitoshi-kun, vaya hace tiempo que no lo vemos, entonces será una gran velada…- _asevero el asiático.

_-Espero que así sea…-_susurraba la Sra. Kinomiya al terminar la conversación…

"…_Amor… podría decirse que muere cuando ya no se le tiene fe…"_

_**((KaiXTakao/P.D. **__**Ti amo**__**))**_

Takao salio de su habitación, lucia muy bello ya que llevaba una camisa blanca junto a un casual pantalón negro el cual hacia resaltar la prenda antes mencionada, los colores oscuros y claro siempre habían de resaltar sus facciones así como el color de igualdad que tenían tanto sus ojos como sus cabellos, sin embargo tal resplandor de belleza en un muchacho se veía opacado por su semblante triste… distante del mundo esos ojos color cielo tormenta carecían aun de su brillo tan singular y su hermoso rostro yacía apagado sin la característica sonrisa que tantos años había acompañado al moreno.

Su madre había logrado hacer limpieza en la mayor parte de su hogar y al igual que Takao había tomado tiempo para arreglarse un poco antes de salir, no le había dicho a su hijo a donde irían por que quería que fuera sorpresa, sin embargo lo que estaba a punto de suceder lo seria para ambos.

Yoshie tomo en sus manos el manojo de correspondencia que recién había recogido del buzón, estaba tentada a ver si era cierto lo que Kai había predispuesto en su carta más no sabia que la suerte estaría de su lado y un enorme paquete con la firma de la familia Hiwatari se encontraría ahí…

El moreno no se inmuto, sabia de antemano lo que venia a continuación pero la realidad es que no estaba preparado para leer…

Lentamente la madre de Takao retiro la envoltura y dio paso a sacar la carta cuyo sobre fácilmente reconoció el moreno ya que era idéntico al anterior, y debajo de este una pequeña cajita se asomaba, asombrada la mujer abrió con el permiso de su hijo el pequeño objeto y revelo lo que había dentro, se trataba de un collar muy elegante y discreto el cual dejaba ver al colgando un pequeño pendiente el cual simulaba la forma de las letras K&T fusionadas, la madre de Takao pareció no encontrarle forma pero el menor sonrío al divisar que eran las iniciales de sus nombres juntos… Kai siempre sabía como hacer ese tipo de detalles…

-¿quieres leerla tu?- pregunto la Sra. al embelesado Takao quien negó con la cabeza y solo se digno a tomar la cadena entre sus manos…

-No!, hazlo tu por favor, no podría iniciarla sin empezar a ser un grifo de agua sin cerrar- sonrío el moreno mientras seguía deslumbrado por el brillo de esa cadena…

La señora solo se dispuso a abrir la carta y comenzó a leer la carta numero dos que Kai Hiwatari escrito a su amado esposo…

"_Quiero dormir para siempre… verte en sueños… es mi unico deseo…"_

_**((KaiXTakao/P.D. **__**Mahal kita**__**))**_

_**Hola mi vida,**_

_**O quizas deberia decir "hola, suegra", no ponga cara de sorpresa porque esta carta llegaría una semana después de la primera y era de suponerse que mi pobre Takao no haya salido en todo ese tiempo de la casa y por consiguiente usted estaría preocupada y estaría ahí con el… ok! Aun se que tiene esa cara de asombro y se que esta volteando a ver a mi chico con cara de "¿Era adivino o qué?"… supuse que ni Max ni Rei estarían ahí porque gracias a Takao (el cual me lo repitio una y otra vez) supe los horarios de los chicos para salir de sus respectivos trabajos, así que ya quite esa cara ja ja!...**_

_**Ahora si, estas palabras van para ti mi pequeño, si mi adivinación fue cierta y tu madre esta leyendo esto quiere decir que mis segundas expectativas fueron ciertas y no hiciste caso a lo que te dije de que debías salir, pero hasta cierto punto no me sorprendería ya que si yo estuviera en tu lugar quizás pensaría lo mismo "¿porqué salir al mundo que una vez ya compartimos y que cada cosa de él me recordara a ti?"… pero lo cierto es que como te dije, no puedes privar al mundo de esa gran persona que eres, tu madre, tu familia y los chicos no quieren ver como te hundes un hoyo de profundo dolor y créeme si yo fuera un espíritu "chocarrero" no dudaría en asustarte para que al menos salieras despavorido a la calle…**_

_**Sabes que te amo, por lo que me tome la ligera molestia de hacer que hoy salgas, tu madre ya debió haberte dicho que te arreglaras, si es de día y no lo has hecho, más te vale que te apures y por si el contrario lo que creo es cierto y ya es de noche será mas fácil adivinar que ya estas arreglado y mi "amada" suegra ya te lanzo mil de verbo para convencerte y salir…**_

_**¿Recuerdas aquel restaurante donde solíamos reunirnos todos?, si tu madre actúa como creo que actuara ya habrá llamado a los chicos para que se reúnan ahí, quizás como engaño te diga que es una "sorpresa" y créame suegra… lamento arruinársela ja ja!...**_

_**Quiero que uses el collar que venia con este paquete, lo compre hace mucho tiempo en espera de dártelo cuando me dieras la noticia de que seriamos padres pero debido a que el "horroroso" destino no me dejo hacerlo te hago entrega de el, no quiero que derrames ninguna lagrima porque te imagino demasiado bello como para arruinar el cuadro con lagrimas, solo te lo entrego porque hubiera sido un desperdicio dejarlo empeñado o en la joyería…**_

_**Esta noche, quiero que te olvides de que no estoy, imagina que estas soltero, libre, sin restricciones ni ataduras, deja de usar la argolla de matrimonio, libero tu dedo de ese objeto metálico y a tu ser de esa responsabilidad ya que no la tiene más, quiero que seas el hermoso Takao que yo conocí hace varios años, cuando éramos novios y juntos nos divertíamos en aquel restaurante-bar, quiero que bailes y cantes mientras aun tengas la voluntad de hacerlo, sonríe ante las pequeñas cosas que aun tiene la vida para ti, disfruta de lo que hacíamos juntos pero que al igual puedes comenzar a hacer solo… pero sobre todo quiero que sepas que mi ser te devuelve lo que me entregaste cuando pisamos el altar… tu libertad…**_

_**Las reservaciones ya están hechas, le dije a nuestro amigo el dueño que reservarían para mas de cinco personas, por lo que Rei o Max también se llevaran una gran sorpresa cuando hablen para reservar… todo esta arreglado, disfruta… pero sobretodo… vive lo que aun tengas que vivir…**_

_**Te deseo una hermosa velada, mi querido niño, te veré pronto…**_

_**Se despide,**_

_**Tu amante, el fénix caído…**_

_**P.D. Adivina ¿qué?... Te amo**_

"_...Durmiendo… quiero vivir durmiendo… soñando con tus labios y tus besos… "_

_**((KaiXTakao/P.D. **__**Tave myliu**__**))**_

Takao meditaba las palabras de la carta de Kai mientras veía por la ventana del automóvil que los guiaba hasta el lugar acordado, se dio cuenta que el bicolor no por nada era alguien muy analítico pues gustaba de fijarse en cada detalle para que todo en su vida saliera como el esperaba… llego aborrecerlo y sentir algo envidia por el cuando recién se conocían pero cuando el oji carmín comenzó a tratar de conquistarlo todo esos sentimientos cambiaron…

-Lo siento, Kai, pero no puedo cumplir aun con lo que me pides…-susurraba el moreno mientras daba vueltas al anillo que rondaba su dedo anular, no podía dejar atrás así como así lo que había vivido con el bicolor, eran demasiados recuerdos como para borrarlos y necesitaría estar en un coma amnésico para eliminar tanto pasado juntos…

La noche transcurrió sin sorpresas al menos no para el moreno ya que al llegar al restaurante pudo ver a todos sus amigos reunidos, Max y Rei no cabían aun de su asombro cuando la madre del moreno les comento acerca de la carta de Kai y de cómo este había adivinado el día de la reunión, Takao solo hizo una mueca como tratando de simular una sonrisa y se dijo así mismo -_"Siempre fuiste tan asertivo… mi amor…"- _

Algo que quizás pudo tomar el calificativo de "sorpresa" fue cuando algunos invitados llegaron y divisaron la figura del moreno y sus amigos, aquellos que no veían al viudo Hiwatari desde el día del funeral de su esposo…

-Vaya!!, hermanito, ¿cómo estas?, Mamá ¿cómo lograste que esta pequeña belleza saliera de su escondite?- muy animadamente hacia su aparición el mayor de los hermanos Kinomiya.

La madre de Takao y sus amigos por otra parte solo reían al ver como el mayor de los hermanos se acercaba al moreno y le rodeaba el cuello y hombros con un brazo mientras con el otro le revolvía sus azulados cabellos.

Hitoshi Kinomiya para ser exactos era su nombre, era unos 3 años mayor que Takao, irónicamente el menor sentía que a su hermano y a él no solo los distanciaba a la edad si no también la enorme diferencia de caracteres, mientras que Takao era sumamente impulsivo, impetuoso y muchas veces un tanto infantil, su hermano Hitoshi era el doble de grado en rebeldía pero con un toque de seriedad que agradaba a muchos, como su madre lo llamaba "hermano mayor responsable fuera de lugar" porque desde muy joven "Hito-kun" –como solían llamarlo- se independizo y le mostró a su madre que podría vivir él solo a la vez que concluía sus estudios de medicina fuera del país, muy al contrario del peli azul que se sentía muy atado a su ciudad y seres queridos… a pesar de todo eran hermanos y se querían como tal así que Hitoshi se mantuvo al pendiente del estado de su hermano menor através de su madre quien obvio lo tenia al tanto con el asunto de Kai.

-Hola!!, Hito-baka!!, estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar y ¿Qué me dices tu?, ¿Alguna conquista por America?- dijo el peli azul a su hermano para que este dejara de revolverle los cabellos como si fuera un niño pequeño.

El moreno sabia que su hermano no era hombre de una sola mujer o en su defecto de un solo hombre no sorprendiéndole su bisexualidad…

-Oh! No empieces que si no me veré en la penosa necesidad de contarte todos los detalles bizarros de mis primeras operaciones, ¿Qué dices?, ¿quieres saber como le ampute la pierna a un joven que tuvo un accidente? ¿O quizás quieras saber como se trata cuando alguien se cercena un miembro del cuerpo?- oh! Si!, Hitoshi era muy bueno cuando de horrores se trataba…

El moreno solo de imaginar todo eso sintió unas enormes ganas de vomitar, el solo hecho de que su mente pasara imágenes de sangre y miembros esparcidos lo hizo correr directo al baño frente a la mirada incrédula de todos ya que sabían que el moreno era fuerte frente a las locas historias de Hitoshi por lo que al darse cuenta que solo quedaba la estela de humo que dejo el moreno en su fugaz carrera optaron por mirar a "Hito-baka" con cara de pocos amigos…

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué dije?- pregunto con incredulidad…

Rei se retiro del grupo con la intención de ver como le estaba hiendo al moreno en el baño ya que llevaba varios minutos pero Kenny otro de los mejores amigos de Takao le dijo que no se preocupara que el moreno solo necesitaba refrescarse, que había sido muy probable que tanta gente haya asfixiado un poco Takao ya que llevaba vario tiempo de no salir al exterior por lo que el chico de ascendencia china opto por regresar a su lugar en la mesa.

Takao levanto la cabeza mientras sacudía un poco del agua que había rociado con sus manos sobre su cara, no sabia porque se había puesto de esa manera ya que de antemano soportaba las "asquerosidades" de su hermano, _**"-los nervios ¿quizás?-",**_ pensó más no le dio importancia y salio del baño fresco como una lechuga…

Trato de ubicar a sus amigos ya que estaban totalmente esparcidos, su madre estaban en la mesa junto con su prima Hiromi que igual que su hermano recién llegaba de Europa, el moreno y el rubio se hallaban muy entretenidos jugando billar con Hitoshi el cual lucia con cara de derrota… muy gracioso a los ojos del oji azul y el ultimo de los invitados, su amigo de la infancia, Kenny, se encontraba en la barra recogiendo las bebidas que dedujo habían pedido por lo que se dirigía hacia él para ayudarlo sin embargo una mano en su hombro detuvo su paso…

-¿Takao?, ¿Takao Hiwatari?- preguntaba un elegante muchacho, dueño de unos hermosos orbes color verde…

-¿Brooklyn? ¿Eres tu?- respondía dudoso el pequeño dragón…

"_Explícale a mi corazón ¿cómo le hacer para seguir latiendo, si el impulso que lo mantenía se ha agotado?.."_

**Ik houd van jou: Te amo en Holandés**

**Dangsinul saranghee yo: Te amo en Coreano**

**Ta gra agam ort: Te amo en Gaélico**

**Ti amo: Te amo en Italiano**

**Mahal kita: Te amo en Filipino**

**Tave myliu: Te amo en Lituano**

**Ramen: ****consiste en una sopa de fideos de trigo sazonada con salsa de soja y aderezada con carne, pescado o verduras. Lo más común es acompañarla con cerdo hervido, pasta de pescado ****naruto****, brotes de ****bambú**** y vegetales como espinacas o ****komatsuna****.**

**N/A: **Ah!! Por fin, el capi numero dos, después de tanto se me hizo hacer este mendigo capitulo… es que no me salían las ideas y tenia tiempo pero ¿no les ha pasado de esas veces en las que la musa inspiración vuela muy lejos y crees que nunca regresara?, pues me paso y vaya que dura mucho este lapsus de –mmm yo solo se que no se nada- ja ja! Pero bueno aquí esta la continuación de esta historia que esta mega melosa a mi parecer pero también tiene sus toques de drama, en fin espero les guste y pues me gusta el detalle de poner "te amo" como separador entre escena y escena a ustedes ¿qué les parece?, ahora veamos, pues ya entro Hitoshi (Hiro), Kenny y Hiromi (Hillary), me gusto la idea de poner Hiromi como prima de los hermanos Kinomiya, la veo mas como de la familia y eso que en un principio me caía mal ja ja!, además quiero ver si ¿quieren romance entre Rei y Max? Porque igual planeaba algo para ellos y pues con Hito-kun meteré algo también con él ja ja!! Y bueno a ver como entra Brooklyn aquí a ver ¿qué se trae con Taka-chan?, al menos ya esta la duda si Takaito ¿esta o no esta panzón? Ja ja!!...

Muchas gracias por los reviews en capi pasado a:

Dark Ekin, Takaita Hiwatari (feliz cumpleaños me entere por el fic de Kaily Hiwatari), Valery Hiwatari y Aguila Fanel… es bueno saber que aun hay amantes del KaiXTakao ja ja!!...

Por cierto como dato curioso, pondré lo que en verdad es un Naruto aunque no tenga nada que ver ja ja!!... es que me llamo la atención ja ja!!

**Naruto****: Se trata de uno de los ingredientes que se emplea en el ****Ramen**** o la ****Soba****, y es el patrón más común de ****kamaboko****, o pasta de pescado.**

En el caso del naruto, el dibujo es una **espiral****, y debe su nombre a un torbellino en el mar cercano de la ciudad japonesa de ****Naruto****.**

También se suele llamar "Narutomaki", que literalmente significa "naruto enrollado" o "pastel de naruto".

Interesante ¿no?...

Nos veremos en la siguiente carta!! Perdón capitulo ja ja!!

Matta ne!!

S. E. 2008


End file.
